beginning’s
by Linesandgrinds
Summary: Alison and Lydia ship lesbian


Teen wolf

Lydia was in the hallway talking with Jackson, he started grabbing her waist and pushed her against the locker as they started marking out. Allison saw them and tried not to stare. It's hard being the new girl, she didn't want to look like a pervert. Jackson started kissing Lydia's neck, she started moaning but caught the glance coming from Allison. They made quick eye contact, Lydia had these inviting and mysterious eyes. There was something about them. Allison couldn't help get caught in them. Lydia pushed Jackson off her and said "look new girls kind of cute" Jackson responded with yea she is. Lydia said she had potentional and started gestering the new girl over. Allison saw Lydia's nice gesture and walked over to introduce herself. Lydia looked her up and down and said I'm Lydia and this is my boyfriend Jackson. As she said Jackson's name she flipped her red hair into his face. He rolled his eyes and looked at her. She responded with my name is Allison. Lydia immediately invited Allison to a party later that night. Allison made up a lie, feeling to intimidated to go, "it's family night tonight sorry". Lydia didn't believe the brunette but didn't have the energy to push any further. "M'kay but in case you decide to ditch your looser family the party's at my place." Allison responded "okay thanks maybe I can get out of it". Lydia quickly turned away and pulled Jackson with her, they started walking the other way towards class. Allison walked away afterwards and headed to the counselors office to get her class schedule.

After Allison's meeting she walked out to go to her first class at her new school. She ran into this guy walking in the opposite direction, he seemed frazzled. Allison made him drop his books, she immediately apologized and bent down to help him pick up his stuff. He thanked her and looked up at Allison. He was in awe, Allison noticed how he looked at her and started to blush. She introduced herself and the boy responded "hey Allison I'm Scott". He started lightly flirting with Allison. Scott took note that it seemed like she was flirting with him back. Allison didn't realize what she was doing it was just her personality. Allison looked at his ripped body and smiled. He seemed really sweet, he asked Allison if she wanted to go to the party with him. Allison was stunned how did he know about the party, but hesitantly responded with yes. The two separated to head to their classes. Allison had advanced English and Scott had algebra.

Scott had recently found out that he was a werewolf, after being bit in the words searching for a dead body with stiles. His new abilities were coming in slowly, Scott was overwhelmed, but for some reason the new girl Allison focused him.

Scott could hear Allison's heart beating from all the way across the school. He knew he liked her but he couldn't risk it, Scott felt like he had to have her. As soon as school got out he grabbed his bike and raced home. He showered and tried to make himself look as good as possible. Scott asked his mom if he could borrow the car tonight. She reluctantly said yes, Scott raced out to the car and headed over to Allison's to pick her up. When Scott pulled up to her house, Allison opened the door in her cute little outfit. Scott felt his heart skip a beat. She walked out to the car and they headed to Lydia's house. In the car Allison couldn't help but stare at the boy, she knew he really liked her. They finally arrived after a long car ride, and they headed in. Allison excitedly looked for Lydia, as she was the first friend she had made at her new school. Allison found Lydia as Jackson was eating her face. The way he kissed her looked so grotesque. She didn't seem like she was enjoying it at all. Allison quickly interrupted trying to save Lydia. Jackson looked at Allison annoyed, but there was somthing about her that got him excited. Jackson walked away from from the girls but winked at Allison. She was confused as to why she was getting all the attention in this town. Lydia and Allison talked the whole night. Allison forgot that she even came with Scott. Lydia sought out Jackson, she needed a release. Lydia was horny and really wanted Jackson, she was unaware why she was so hot and bothered though. Since Lydia left, Allison found Scott, he tried to kiss her and she let him. She had been drinking a little, she was a little tipsy. They made out, but for some reason he left suddenly. Allison was frustrated with Scott, even though she knew she wasn't really into what happened, she stormed off and ran into Lydia. Lydia noticed how distressed Allison was, she invited her up to her room to talk. Allison told Lydia what happened with Scott and she seemed down and bored.

Lydia told Allison that she was sleeping over and kicked everyone out. Lydia was suggesting a girls night. Allison noticed how flirty Lydia was being, the brunette just assumed it was her personality. Lydia kept on brushing Allison's shoulder. They talked for hours upon end, just laughing and sharing stories from their pasts. Lydia asked Allison all of these questions about where she came from. Allison talked about her old town and life and how it was boring and she was looking for something a little more fun. Allison claimed she was ready for some excitement. Lydia wanted to help, so Lydia raided her parents wine cellar, the girl a were drinking and having a really good time. Lydia looked at Allison's pale figure. Lydia offered Allison a change of clothes since hers didn't look that comfortable. Allison agreed, Lydia pulled out these silk shorts and a matching tank top, she handed them to Allison. Allison grabbed the clothes and started to undress. Lydia couldn't help but feel excited. Seeing the brunettes curves really got her going. Her body was perfect, her supple breasts, her fit stomach, her defined jawline, her tight thighs, and her rounded ass. Lydia couldn't help but stare, Allison started to turn around and Lydia quickly looked away. Allison yawned and suggested they went to sleep, Lydia agreed and turned out the light. Allison asked Lydia, "so do you like have sex with Jackson?" Lydia responded with, no. Lydia said that her and Jackson were only together because she felt bad for him. Lydia said that they had sex once but she didn't like doing it again. Lydia reaveled to Allison, "I think I'm gay Allison". Allison was surprised but didn't really care. Lydia asked if Allison was straight she said yes. Lydia felt a little dissapointed in the brunettes response but moved on to a different subject.

After that night Lydia and Allison became inseperable, the two were we close as two can be. Jackson was to busy hitting on Allison to give Lydia any attention. Lydia was getting pissed off, because the lack of attention from her boyfriend. Lydia noticed Jackson flirting with Allison and got jealous. She wanted Allison to herself and missed the attention from Jackson.

Allison came over to Lydia's house right after school to hang out with her. They talked for hours just laughing. Lydia looked Allison up and down, Allison noticed Lydia's eyeing her and blushed. The redhead bit her lip and smirked. Allison asked Lydia why she was smirking Lydia replied with nothing. Allison wasn't wearing a bra, Lydia's house was really cold so her nipples were extremely hard. Lydia wanted them in her mouth but contained herself. Allison had a skirt on that perfectly wrapped her curves. Her ass looked so good in that tight skirt. Lydia had the impulse to tear off every piece of clothing Allison had on. Lydia leaned in towards Allison, they looked at each other so intently, the tension was so intense it could have been cut with a knife. Allison got nervous and started to turn away, but Lydia grabbed her hand and pulled her close. The red head leaned in and kissed Allison softly. The brunette kissed back, Lydia started getting more ferocious with each touch. Lydia grabbed Allison's supple breast, and started squeezing. Lydia started rubbing the brunettes nipples well making out with her. Allison started to moan softly. It became harder and harder for Allison to continue kissing, she couldn't help but moan. Lydia started kissing the brunettes neck, starting softly and slowely increasing the intensity. Allison managed to say harder, Lydia listened and starting bitting Allison's neck. The brunettes moans getting loader by the second. Allison started begging for more, Lydia smirked and said "I thought you were straight" The red head lifted the brunette onto the cold countertop, Lydia ripped Allison's shirt off and started marking what was her. Lydia was trailing her hands up and down Allison's thighs. The brunette pleaded to Lydia to fuck her. Lydia pulled away, Allison groaned, "please fuck me Lydia, please fuck me" lydia replied with "not yet baby girl not yet, if your good maybe I'll let you cum." Allison nodded and agreed by shaking her head up and down. Lydia moved back to her rightful spot in between the brunettes legs. Lydia trailed her hands down Allison's back landed on her ass and pulled her to the edge of the marble countertop, Allison gleaned. Lydia proceeded to rub Allison's thighs she slowely brushed the brunettes pussy with just the tip of her pinky. Allison moaned in agony and plesseure. Her whole body teansed up in lust. Lydia pulled down the brunettes lacy black panties to her ankles. The red head slipped her pointer finger into Allison's tight and soaking wet pussy. Lydia started off slowly, just going in and out, never going completely in. Allison was getting frustrated she needed to be pleasured. The brunette reached for Lydia's hand and tried to push her finger in all the way. Lydia pulled back and said "no no no baby girl I'm in charge here" Allison whimpered. Lydia pushed Allison down and climbed ontop of her and held her arms down. Allison was getting really excited and started biting her lip, Lydia chuckled. The red head dragged her hand down to the brunettes pussy once again. Then moved her other and to Allison's throat, lightly choking her soft neck, Allison moaned. Lydia started choking harder and finally put her index finger inside the brunette. Lydia was moving quickly, Allison was so close. She could help but scream out that she was going to cum. Lydia slowed down, the brunette lifted her body up and begged Lydia to let her cum. Lydia responded with "I decide when you cum baby, if you're a good girl I'll let you" Allison responded with "yes daddy" Lydia started going again harder and harder. Allison begged Lydia to let her and after relentless begging Lydia agreed and Allison came harder than ever before.


End file.
